Stop Me Before I
by angelwolf123
Summary: Sasuke follows his best friend home after the war. He'd follow her anywhere. (Sasuke x Fem!Naruto)
1. Bruised

**Summary:** The tale of Sasuke and Naruto rebuilding their lives after the war, and tripping over each other the entire way.

 **Note:** I always thought that Naruto and Sasuke would have ended up together if Naruto was a heroine rather than a hero. To keep the genin standard of boy-girl-boy, I've decided to make Sakura the second boy of Team 7. I think male!Sakura, with Sakura's more "traditionally feminine" traits, as super interesting and a lot of fun to play around with. Otherwise canon-compliant. :P

 **Explanation:** Every chapter is 100 words, on purpose. My ADHD lifestyle is better suited to daily updates in snippets, rather than lengthier chapters posted over time. Feeling doubtful? These kinds of chapters cut down on the filler, and are great fun to binge-read! Give it a try!

* * *

 **Bruised**

Two friends laid side by side under a starry night sky.

Naruto's swollen left eye blocked half of the view, and the touching moment was somewhat disturbed by the blood currently seeping from where her right arm used to be. She couldn't feel the pain, didn't even feel her neck muscles move as she turned her head to face Sasuke.

He stared back at her. Shiny tear tracks lined his bruised face, and Naruto snorted at the sight of them. The bastard.

"Oi, Sasuke," she closed her eyes. She hoped she was smiling. "...you think we're gonna die like this?"

* * *

 **Note:** I own nothing. Exactly 100 words.


	2. Unmoving

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Unmoving**

Sasuke did think he and Naruto would die together before Sakura appeared. The pink-haired shinobi never stopped crying as he scraped their asses off of the riverside rock, starting with Naruto first. He slurred curse words as his hands glowed green and tears dripped onto their unmoving bodies.

"Dumbasses... idiots..." Sakura sniffed, shuffling on his knees over to Sasuke. His fingers and toes began tingling as bloodflow was restored. Everything hurt. But still...

Sasuke's only remaining hand lifted to touch Sakura's wrist. "...I'm sorry."

Sakura stiffened. He stared back at Sasuke before bursting into a new wave of blubbering. "I-Idiots...!"


	3. Trace

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Trace**

Through all the cheers and rejoicing over the end of the war, none of the shinobi alliance seemed to care much about the presence of Sasuke in Sakura's medical tent. And with Kakashi standing guard outside, who would?

Sakura managed to squeeze two cots inside of his little workspace. He hooked Naruto and Sasuke each up with an IV drip and set himself towards fixing the two dumbasses up again. Sakura could trace the desperation of their fight through knocked out teeth, broken ribs, and singed chakra pathways.

Still, Naruto continued to steal glances at Sasuke until she passed out.


	4. Custody

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Custody**

"This isn't going to last forever," Kakashi mumbled, adjusting the Sasuke draped over his back. "He's going to be put back in custody as soon as we reach the Leaf Village."

Trees whipped past the four original members of Team Seven. The forest echoed with heavy wooden thuds as Kakashi and Sakura leapt from branch to branch. Naruto drooled on Sakura's shoulder, high off her ass from pain medication. "They can... they can tryyy," the blonde kunoichi tried to shake a fist at invisible Leaf elders.

Kakashi sighed, finally breaking into a smile. Sakura snorted.

Sasuke groaned in his sleep.


	5. Your Problem

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Your Problem**

The fact that he helped end a war and save the world didn't stop Sasuke from being an international criminal. However, these things _did_ mean that the Five Kage no longer desired his head on a platter. No one cared anymore, and the Leaf's justice system didn't quite know what to do with this ex-fugitive.

"I guess we'll... put him on trial," Tsunade rubbed at her temple with one hand, while the other held Sasuke's dossier. She glanced up, glaring at Kakashi. "This'll be your problem in a few weeks, Hatake."

The shinobi laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.


	6. Sad Day

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Sad Day**

Sasuke remained in his high-security cell while the courts reviewed his case paperwork. Official procedure banned visitation on principal, and within the first week he was gone... a funeral happened.

Able-bodied shinobi lit incense and offered flowers at the foot of the mass grave for all those lost in the war. Although their shop had been destroyed in Pain's assault, the Yamanaka clan offered up what was left of their white roses in honor of their late clan leader.

Naruto stood with a hiccuping Hinata in front of Neji Hyuuga's tombstone, clutching one of these roses in hand.

She cried.


	7. Assign

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Assign**

By the time the talks surrounding Sasuke reached their climax, Kakashi was the one now wearing the Hokage hat and robes.

"To be frank, Hokage-sama," the chuunin placed the court documents on his leader's desk. "They don't know what to do with him. More importantly, it's unclear whether he should be trusted…."

Kakashi sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. "...assign him to Naruto."

"T-To Naruto, sir...?"

" _She's_ trusted by those in the village. No missions for her, either, until she passes her jounin exams. Also..." Kakashi's eyes crinkled. "...she's probably the only one who can handle him."


	8. Barren

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Barren**

Naruto's new two-bedroom apartment stood in the village center, only a few blocks away from the hospital and ninja academy. Considering her childhood apartment had been smashed by Pain's _Shinra Tensei_ , her 'move' consisted of stuffing a bag and walking on over.

The next evening, Sasuke arrived with two masked Anbu trailing behind him. Naruto waved them off with an, _'it's okay guys, I'll take it from here'_. Sasuke's eyes did not stop rolling.

"Soooo," Naruto sat on the couch, the place barren of everything besides basic furniture. "This is fun."

The Uchiha lingered in the threshold. "...you're an idiot."


	9. Blue

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Blue**

"You're a bigger idiot," Naruto shot back. The right sleeve of her white t-shirt wobbled emptily as she rose to her feet. "How about I show you the place? I moved in like, yesterday."

She didn't wait for Sasuke to reply before heading to the kitchen. He trotted behind her, taking in the light blue countertop tiles and the big street-facing window. _'Safety hazard.'_

"We should paint it orange," Naruto sat on the island table. She swung her bare feet back and forth.

Sasuke opened the fridge, leaning his one arm against the door. He squinted. "...there's no food."

"Yeahhhh."


	10. Void

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Void**

Sasuke's gaze snapped from one empty countertop to another, with neither toaster nor teakettle in sight. He shut the fridge door to open up a cabinet instead. "Naruto, do you know how to cook?"

"Uh... does ramen count?" The blonde sorta-smiled, scratching her cheek. "But you do, right?"

"I don't," Sasuke checked each cabinet and drawer in turn. "...also, we have no bowls. Or-"

"-or anything. Yeah. Can we... get ramen?"

Sasuke's dark eyes seemed void of any light as he stared at Naruto. "...yeah," he sighed, turning his head away and tugging on his bangs. "We can get ramen."


	11. Closer

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Closer**

Naruto walked shoulder to shoulder with Sasuke, her lips wobbling with the effort of suppressing a full-on grin. Sasuke took one look at her expression and resolved to not look at her face again for the entirety of their outing. He patted his pants before shoving his hand in a pocket.

Sasuke scanned over the rows of newly-built buildings. "...you're so annoying."

"But, it's just so... freaking awesome that you're here!" Naruto finally exploded, waving her arm around. "I DID IT EVERYONE, YAHOO-!"

Sasuke slapped a palm over her mouth. He leaned over his friend, shuffling closer. "Shut. Up. Idiot."

* * *

 **Note:** Thank you for the reviews!


	12. Electric

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Electric**

He felt Naruto's lips curl, and then her fingertips brush against the back of his hand.

Every fucking hair on Sasuke's arm stood on end. An electric chill shook him all the way down to the heels of his feet; his heart leapt into his throat to slide up between his teeth. Was that the first time Naruto touched him, without the incentive of a fight, in three years?

She pulled at his hand and he let her. Naruto laughed, "Oooh, what, am I embarrassing you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke swallowed, still staring at the fingers that remained wrapped around his palm.


	13. Pricked

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Pricked**

Naruto squinted at her friend's lack of reaction. "Hey, are you...?"

Sasuke wrenched his hand from her grip in an instant. He trudged forward, keeping his eyes on the road ahead of them as though nothing had happened. A grin began to spread over Naruto's face, until a nearby whisper pricked her ears to attention.

" _Tsk, rather unfriendly, isn't he..."_

She turned, unable to locate the source of the muttering amidst the passing Leaf civilians. Many of them, mothers with their children, stood around the market stalls lining the street. They averted their gazes.

Sasuke didn't look back. "Hurry up."

* * *

 **Note:** Will fix editing when I get to a computer. Out of town. :P


	14. Pale

**Note:** Exactly 100 works. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Pale**

Deep, rich notes of pork and beef saturated the air around Ichiraku Ramen. Teuchi looked up, beaming at the sight of two shinobi ducking into his establishment. Ayame paled and hid behind her father.

"Why if it isn't Naruto! And... there's a face I didn't think I'd see again," he said. "Finally brought him home, huh?"

Naruto slammed her hands onto the counter. "That's right, old man! Miso ramen with extra pork, please!"

"Shoyu ramen." Sasuke sat down on the stool next to her, huffing under his breath. "Let's see if you've learned how to eat without getting food everywhere."

* * *

 **Note:** Thanks so much for the reviews!


	15. Ceramic

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Ceramic**

"Ayame, you're on prep."

 _'He's really serving him!?'_ "Y-Yes, father..." Ayame (unfortunately) glanced back at their two customers while reaching for the bowls. The air emptied her lungs faster than if she had been punched in the gut. Obviously Sasuke was the one who blew Naruto's arm off!

The ceramic rattled in Ayame's hands.

Naruto had been their loyal customer for years; how could Dad just blindly accept the criminal who maimed her!? Ayame's chin quivered, vision spiralling down into a pinprick.

"If I can't eat right, then that's your fault!" Naruto yelled in the background, waving her stump around.

* * *

 **Note:** Thanks for the reviews!


	16. Crash

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Crash**

The cheery atmosphere of Ichiraku Ramen broke with the crash of shattering glass.

"I'm sorry, I..." Ayame stood behind the counter, wide-eyed and trembling. "I can't do it. Your _arm_ , Naruto. He took your arm!"

A bead of sweat slipped down the back of Naruto's neck. "Well, I got his too, yanno..." She broke into a laugh, scratching at her shoulder.

"That doesn't matter! Dad," Ayame whipped around, voice rising. "-he's a _criminal_! Why is everyone acting like this is normal!?" Teuchi's brows creased. His daughter spun back, presumably to dig into Sasuke next.

She met his eyes and froze.


	17. Starless

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Starless**

Naruto followed Ayame's gaze, and stiffened at the sight of Sasuke's expression.

Or rather, lack of expression. He merely stared back at the woman; dark bags lined his starless eyes. With all character wiped from his face, Sasuke's pale skin made him look gaunt and sickly. He didn't say anything to her.

Ayame's breath hitched. "I... I'm sorry. I'll... get a broom." She ducked into the back of the shop. Teuchi sighed, rubbing the back of his neck before following his daughter.

However, Naruto scarcely spared them a glance. She rested a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, shaking him a little.


	18. Defrost

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Defrost**

"Sasuke, you alright? You look tired," Naruto willed Sasuke to turn her way.

It took him a while to defrost, for his shoulders to loosen a fraction. Sasuke propped his cheek up on his palm, slanting his eyes towards Naruto. "...I _am_ tired. Tired and hungry."

"Teuchi should be back soon," she promised, and Sasuke couldn't help studying all the micro-expressions that culminated in her pure earnestness. The fact that Naruto was framed by the brown boards of Ichiraku Ramen only added to the surrealism of the moment.

Naruto paused. "Did that... bother you?"

Sasuke huffed, and flicked her forehead.


	19. Noodles

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Noodles**

"I don't care if I'm hated, Naruto," said the boy who tried to get the entire world to despise him.

Naruto puffed up, rubbing between her brows. "Well, _I_ care, dumbass! I'm the one who's gotta-!"

"Sorry about that," Teuchi ducked back into the cooking area. He worked like a machine, dunking noodles and arranging toppings until two steaming bowls of ramen slid in front of Naruto and Sasuke. "On the house. Enjoy."

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto slapped Sasuke on the back, causing the Uchiha to fumble with his chopsticks. "Now we're talking! Thanks, old man!"

Sasuke shot her a dirty look.

* * *

 **Note:** Thanks for the reviews!


	20. Color

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Color**

The red sunset seeped between buildings and spilled onto the road Naruto and Sasuke took to get home. Not much talking had occurred during dinner, but by the end of it a little color had returned to Sasuke's face.

He stopped in front of a convenience store. Naruto looked back, arching a brow.

"I have to get a toothbrush," Sasuke pushed open the glass door. "And breakfast."

"Ohhh," Naruto nodded sagely as she followed. "You can just use mine though, yanno."

"Use your...?" Sasuke did a double-take before stomping in, covering his mouth with a palm. "N-No I can't! Loser!"


	21. Stupid

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Stupid**

Naruto leaned over his shoulder. "Get the orange one."

" _I'm not going to get the fucking orange one_ ," Sasuke snatched the navy blue toothbrush from its rack. "Hold this for me."

"Eh?"

Before long, toothpaste, deodorant, and a bottle of travel shampoo were all piled into the crook of Naruto's arm (along with the toothbrush). She trailed after Sasuke as he stepped into the refrigerated section. "You're getting rice?"

He grunted, holding the fridge door open with his hip. Sasuke's fingers managed to grip three onigiri, but the fourth remained clenched between his teeth.

Naruto wheezed, "You look... _so stupid_...!"

* * *

 **Note:** Thanks for the reviews!


	22. Pretty

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Pretty**

Sasuke ignored her, and the two of them dumped their haul onto the checkout stand.

The guy manning the store seemed close to their age and sported a scraggly beard. His hands shook as he rang them up, while his eyes darted this way and that. Sasuke fished some crumpled bills from his pocket, and pressed them into the counter.

Scraggle-Beard didn't speak up until the items were bagged and the two shinobi were already halfway out the door. "Uh... Naruto-chan," his voice cracked. "You look, really pretty tonight."

Naruto paused, turning to look at him. She smiled, "Thank you!"

* * *

 **Note:** Wow, all these followers! Thanks guys!


	23. Scared

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Scared**

She ducked out of the shop, jogging to catch up to Sasuke. Lights from windows and paper lanterns illuminated the street around the pair. "You know him?" he finally asked. Sasuke's gaze remained focused on something in the distance.

Naruto yawned. "I don't. But... the villagers come up to me all the time nowadays. Normally more often than this."

"They're scared of me."

"Like hell they..." She remembered the whispers from earlier, the trembling from Ayame and Scraggle-Beard. Naruto frowned. _'They might be.'_

Sasuke sneered, bending to close the distance between Naruto and himself. "You don't want to admit it?"


	24. Teeth

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Teeth**

Naruto bristled and tugged on Sasuke's cheek, stretching his mouth. "If they knew you, they wouldn't be scared. They'll come around."

Sasuke's eyes rounded in surprise. For a moment he looked a little silly, even, with groceries in hand. Then the laughing started. His shoulders shook, with the whites of his teeth all the more prominent in the half light. "Naruto... do you think I care about any of these people? I'm here for _you_. I want to see a Konoha with _you_ as the Hokage."

Silence. Naruto slowly lowered her hand to her side, mentally chewing over his words.

* * *

 **Note:** Thanks for the reviews!


	25. Member

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Member**

"...you know, I understand how you feel. I resented the villagers for suddenly being nice to me after I saved everyone from Pain. And I had to like, deal with that." Naruto clenched a fist over her chest. "They look at you weird just because you're an Uchiha, and because you left the village. But you're more than that. You're a member of Team 7."

Sasuke snorted, and turned away.

She followed after him, tugging on his sleeve. " _And_ you're my friend. And an okay guy sometimes!"

"I regret everything I just said."

Naruto laughed. "You know you like me!"


	26. This Place

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **This Place**

The two of them entered through the front door, clicking the lights on to reveal an empty apartment. _'It's like an inn.'_ Sasuke scanned the place as he made his way to the kitchen. _'Or one of my rooms at Orochimaru's hideouts.'_

Naruto popped in as he tossed the onigiri in the fridge. "Want me to show you the rest of the place?"

"...sure." He watched her unzip her jacket and drape it over a chair. Moonlight spilled through the window, and Sasuke realized the difference between this place and all the others might be standing in front of him.

* * *

 **Note:** Thanks for the reviews!


	27. Aperture

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Aperture**

Later that night, a knock against glass caused Naruto and Sasuke to look towards the living room window. Kakashi, crouching on their balcony, lifted his hand in a silent _'yo'_. Naruto's smile lit up the room. "Kakashi-sensei!" She jumped up to let the Hokage into their apartment. "What are you doing here?"

Kakashi slid through the aperture with leopard-like grace. "Just wanted to check in on my cute students! How's the new place?"

"Uh, it's cool, but we have like, no stuff," Naruto laughed, scratching her cheek. Sasuke remained seated on the couch with folded arm, "We're going shopping tomorrow."

* * *

 **Note:** Thanks for the reviews!


	28. Notice

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Notice**

Kakashi's eyes crinkled. "Don't forget about studying for your Jounin exam, Naruto."

"CRAP! I forgot all about that!" She slapped her own forehead, groaning. "What about Sasuke? _He's_ still a genin, right?"

Sasuke glanced over at the student-teacher pair before looking away again. He drummed his fingers against the couch's armrest, and Kakashi pretended to notice none of this. "Naruto, Sasuke isn't trying to become Hokage, is he?"

"No, but he can't stay a genin! _Konohamaru_ is a genin!" Naruto slid next to Sasuke. She grabbed his shoulder, shaking it back and forth. "Come to study hell with me, bastard!"


	29. Rehabilitation

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Rehabilitation**

"Mn," Sasuke grunted, and Naruto shook him harder. His expression didn't change as she swung him backwards and forwards.

"Give me an answer-!" She began to growl, but Kakashi's strained laughter cut her short. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, the two of you can decide this later. I have one more thing to say before I leave."

Kakashi sighed. "Sakura said he's willing to help you with rehabilitation, if you come find him in the hospital. You two will need a lot of practice if you want to get back to the level you were at before."

* * *

 **Note:** Thanks for the reviews!


	30. Great

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Great**

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, but stood up at the sight of her teacher climbing out the window. "Kakashi-sensei! Team 7 should get together now that Sasuke is back! For ramen!"

Kakashi paused with his hand against the glass. "...Yamato and Sai should be back from their mission later this week."

She punched the air, whooping. "Awesome! This is gonna be great, yanno!"

He watched her for a moment, eyes softening. Kakashi saluted with a smile before slipping off into the night. Sasuke waited for him to disappear from sight before finally speaking up. "Naruto. Since when were you a chuunin?"


	31. Pillow

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing

* * *

 **Pillow**

"Okay, for one, I'm obviously waaaay above chuunin level! I'm better than Pervy Sage now!" She threw a pillow at Sasuke, who caught it. He pitched it back at her.

"So? Did you take the exam while I was gone?"

Naruto ducked out of the way of the cushion. "Uhh, no. I got like, a field promotion, yanno. In the war. Why're you..." Her eyes lit up with a sudden understanding. "Oh. You're _jealous_."

Sasuke met her gaze. "You'd have flunked it without me, for sure."

"Eh? DIE!" Naruto pounced on him, trying to smother his face with another pillow.

* * *

 **Note:** Thanks for the reviews!


	32. Ached

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Ached**

Morning came, and Sasuke pulled his only spare shirt over his head. He needed to go shopping, of course, but his muscles ached for a workout. He padded down the hallway to Naruto's room before rapping his knuckles against her door.

No response.

"Naruto," Sasuke began to step in, but froze. Naruto snoozed with her arm and legs wrapped around a pillow as though it were a person. Damn, why were her shorts _so-_ -

She snorted, sitting up and blinking around with sleep in her eyes. "Sas... Sasuke? Waddyawant?"

"Training."

Naruto slimed off her futon. "Yea? I'll kick... your ass..."


	33. Skeleton

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Skeleton**

Naruto followed Sasuke out of the apartment, chewing on the onigiri he pushed into her hand. The savory seaweed seasoning crunched between her teeth.

"Oi, Sasuke," she groused, then swallowed. "You know where the training grounds are?"

"Doesn't matter. Any place without people will do," Sasuke pushed his last bit of onigiri into his mouth. He jogged down the stairs, heading towards the distant treeline ringing the village.

"Aah. You know what I've always wanted to see up close?"

"Mn?"

Naruto zipped up her jacket. "That big-ass purple skeleton thing! I wanna look at it without getting totally fucked up."


	34. Susanoo

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Susanoo**

Naruto and Sasuke slipped past the perimeter of the village without trouble. The trees grew taller and thicker the deeper they headed into the forest; the air carried an early morning crispness.

"I _know_ you know it's called Susanoo, idiot." Sasuke planted his feet in the clearing, and curled his fingers into a one-handed seal.

"Yeah, I saw it in the war, but not like, for _real_."

Gigantic purple vertebrae sprouted from the back of Sasuke's neck, crowning in a monstrous horned skull. A flaming ribcage screwed itself into place around him, and two skeletal palms slammed into the ground.

* * *

 **Note:** Thanks for the reviews!


	35. Tiptoe

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Tiptoe**

A nearby swarm of crows screamed and scattered. Naruto stood before Sasuke's Susanoo as the thing dripped with smoky chakra. She stepped over the fingers splayed over the grass, and pressed her hand against a ghostly rib.

It thrummed beneath her skin. "How the hell did you get it on par with Kurama? I mean, seriously."

Sasuke snorted, closing his sharingan-red eyes.

"It's not _fair_ , yanno!" Naruto stood on tiptoe to peer over the bone, pushing her face into the purple haze. "Shit. That tingles."

A skeletal hand lifted, touching her back with a finger larger than her whole body.

* * *

 **Note:** Wow, 50 favorites! Thanks guys!


	36. Laugh

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Laugh**

"How long are you going to keep whining?" The giant hand curled around Naruto. "Are you done?"

The tingly chakra now doused her entire body. Naruto sighed. "I just... like being able to compare jutsu with you." She leaned her head back against bone.

"I could crush you now."

That finally got Naruto to laugh. "You already wasted your chance, yanno!" Her leg snapped out, smashing Susanoo's fingers out of her way. Naruto ducked under the ribcage and slid to Sasuke's side. "Let's see what we can do with only one arm."

She swung a fist. Sasuke caught her hand.

* * *

 **Note:** Big thanks to devixenrox85 for pointing out Chapter 27 was a duplicate! Problem is fixed now, so go back and read the real chapter!


	37. Deadlock

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Deadlock**

Sasuke's Mangekyo eyes narrowed, gripping her hard enough to turn his knuckles white. He didn't say anything, but their arms began to shake as the force behind their deadlock intensified.

"Having only one really limits things, right?" Naruto smirked, leaning in.

"It doesn't matter." Sasuke swept a foot under her ankle. Naruto moved to catch herself against the ground and spring back with a kick of her own... before realizing the bastard currently held her only hand.

"Eh?" Her feet slid out from under her, leaving Naruto dangling a foot off the ground. She stared up at Sasuke, mouth agape.

* * *

 **Note:** Thanks for the reviews!


	38. Squeeze

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Squeeze**

The pit of Naruto's stomach tightened as Sasuke's eyes locked on hers. The humming purple chakra squeezed her, and the tingling sensation intensified... before the Susanoo began to fall apart. Sasuke's Mangekyo went black, and the chakra surrounding the two of them peeled away piece by piece.

He caught her wrist and pulled her up.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but Naruto blurted, "I wasn't warm yet! Let's do it again!"

He paused. "...alright. Don't forget about your arm."

Naruto shifted into a stance. "Right back at you! We gotta see Sakura-chan soon!"

Sasuke smirked. "Beat me, first."

* * *

 **Note:** Thanks for the reviews!


	39. Shoulder

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Shoulder**

An hour later, Naruto rubbed a bruise on her cheek as she made her way back to the village with Sasuke. "Yanno, I totally won that last-!"

"You didn't."

A jounin posted on the perimeter stood up when he saw the two of them. "Naruto-dono!" His gaze turned to Sasuke, and his smile flickered. "Naruto-dono, is he... allowed...?"

"Hm?" Naruto slung her arm over Sasuke's shoulder. She grinned. "Sasuke's my buddy! The two of us were just doing some training out of the way!"

Sasuke only paid the jounin a cursory glance before looking away. The guard bowed. "O-Of course!"


	40. Fox-like

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Fox-like**

Sasuke spoke as soon as they exited the jounin's earshot. "He's going to report this to Kakashi."

"So? Kakashi's cool. We weren't doing anything wrong."

"...Naruto. Your arm."

The two began to pass by a few buildings. "Hm?"

"Your _arm_."

Naruto looked over at her best friend. "What? You got a problem with it?" Her expression turned fox-like. "You get shy around other people, Sasuke-chan?"

Sasuke groaned, and indeed tried to shake her off as soon as they arrived at the mouth of a marketplace. Naruto cackled, and locked her elbow around his neck. Some nearby grannies began to stare.


	41. Hoarse

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Hoarse**

Unfortunately, he couldn't flip Naruto off without causing an even bigger scene. "Are you doing this because you lost, loser?" Sasuke turned his head to grouse at her, but froze when his nose brushed against her cheek.

"What!? N-No!" Naruto blustered, and she pulled her hand back to her side. "Shut up!"

Sasuke dusted off his shirt. His voice was hoarse. "Whatever. We might as well get groceries while we're here."

"Here?" Naruto squinted at the vegetables and fruits stacked on display, the meats hanging on hooks and set out on ice. "...they don't sell ramen here."

"Just follow me."


	42. Cool

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Cool**

"Sasuke."

"What?"

"Sasuke," Naruto peered over his shoulder. "You're just shoveling rice into a bag."

"Hm."

"Do you... only know how to cook rice?" She had to smother her grin with a palm.

Sasuke refused to even look at the menace behind him, and stepped to obscure Naruto's view. "How about _you_ go buy something? Make yourself useful."

"When you said 'follow me' like some cool guy, I thought you were going to show off or..." Naruto stuffed her hand into her pocket, muttering and wandering from stall to stall. The farther she walked, the more the atmosphere seemed... off.

* * *

 **Note:** Since some people have been asking about the 100 word chapters, I've decided to add a lengthier explanation to Chapter 1! Thanks for reviewing!


	43. Crowd

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Crowd**

By the time three stalls stood between herself and Sasuke, the merchant's smiles grew wider than ever before. "Naruto-chan!" They called, waving her over. "I've got a special deal for you!" The morning market denizens lit up and began began bubbling around the village hero.

"Naruto-chan! Don't buy that one, it's sour!" A housewife nodded at the melon in Naruto's hand. The shopkeeper slammed his hat down, "Oi, lady! Don't make me look bad in front of her!" Naruto snorted, and the surrounding crowd broke out into chuckles.

Sasuke body-flickered next to her. "Naruto. Are you done?"

The laughter died.

* * *

 **Note:** 100 followers, wow! You guys are the best!


	44. Forced

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Forced**

The villagers tensed before glancing at one another. Beads of sweat slipped down the necks of those who happened to now be standing directly next to **the** Uchiha. _"Is that...?"_

 _"Where did he come from?"_

The housewife forced a smile. Members of the crowd coughed and peeled off to continue their own business. Sasuke's eyes never left his friend.

Naruto looked down at the three plastic bags hanging from her arm, laughing like she'd been caught red-handed. "Yeah... I guess. I don't even know what half of this is." Sasuke stepped next to her, peering into one of the bags.

* * *

 **Note:** Thanks for the reviews!


	45. Growl

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Growl**

"Looks like... mackerel." The plastic bag dripped with condensation from the iced fish. Sasuke's gaze flicked to the next. "Daikon radish, bamboo shoots, carrot. The other has... kumquat?"

"That's what they're called?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but the housewife clapped her hands together. "That's right! Winter is coming, so they're very seasonally appropriate! The shopkeeper from before gave Naruto-chan a great deal!" She smiled expectantly... only to be met with a blank expression.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto before replying, "...I didn't _ask_ you."

Naruto winced at the low, building growl in his words. She stepped between them, laughing.

* * *

 **Note:** Will probably update again later today.


	46. Body-flicker

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Body-flicker**

"Sasuke, didn't you say we were leaving?" Naruto rubbed the back of her neck, blocking his view of the housewife. Sasuke eyed her a moment before sighing, closing his eyes. She elbowed him and turned back to the woman, "Thanks a lot, lady! I'm real bad at shopping on my own!"

"Anytime, Naruto-chan."

Sasuke lifted his hand, fingers curling into the Tiger seal. He and Naruto vanished from the crowd in a cascade of leaves. She felt him grip the scruff of her jacket, wind filling her ears as the surrounding market dissolved into a blue sky view. A roof?

* * *

 **Note:** Thanks for the reviews!


	47. Leaf

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Leaf**

Their sandals clattered onto the tile roof of their new apartment. Naruto looked around, checking her groceries and patting herself. "Another body flicker? Sasuke, what the hell was that?"

"Too much trouble."

She whirled on him. "No, like, what the hell was _that_!? With the lady!"

"Too. Much. Trouble."

Silence. The two friends stared each other down, a chill breeze blowing past their tense forms. A leaf flew in and plastered itself onto Naruto's cheek.

"Eh? Oh, goddamn it." She groaned, peeling the thing off. Sasuke snorted, and her ' _oi, shut up'_ inflamed it into full-blown laughter. His shoulders shook.


	48. Fading

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Fading**

Naruto waved the leaf at him, face turning red. "Okay, well, this doesn't change anything! What do you mean by 'too much trouble'?"

Sasuke lowered the palm that had been hiding his smile, his laughter fading. His brows furrowed. "I... Naruto." Something caught in his chest, something like a burning coal. Words began to bubble up his throat. "It's... annoying. They're _annoying_. Yesterday I was still in a damn straight-jacket, and it sickens me to be around all these, all these-" His jaw worked as he struggled to come up with an appropriate word. "All these people who mean _nothing_."

* * *

 **Note:** Thanks for the reviews!


	49. Gumption

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Gumption**

She sucked in a breath, gathering the gumption to reply, but Sasuke raised his hand a few inches from her mouth. Naruto looked down at his knuckles, then back up at him. Waiting.

"Now, I'm only saying all this because it's you," Sasuke continued. "We talked about this last night. I know how you are, but nothing you can say will change my mind." He plucked the leaf from her hand, allowing it to blow away in the wind. "I can tolerate them, but don't expect more than that."

"No," Naruto's eyes narrowed. "...I think you _like_ scaring these people."

* * *

 **Note:** Will update again later today.


	50. Seriously

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Seriously**

"...they all still consider Itachi to be a criminal," Sasuke finally replied after a long silence.

"Yeah, but you also just want them to stay the hell away from you, right?" Naruto punched his shoulder, the grocery bags smacking against his ribs. She smirked. "You can hide behind me, yanno."

Sasuke stepped away, rubbing his left shoulder. "Don't be annoying."

"Will you at least be nice to Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-kun? Oh! You have to meet Sai and Captain Yamato, too!" Naruto paused. "But, seriously. You can use me as a shield whenever you think you can't handle it."

He stared.


	51. Hide

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Hide**

"And... how the hell am I supposed to do that?" Sasuke glanced at Naruto's dripping groceries, and sighed. "Whatever. Let's put this in the fridge."

The two of them leaped down from the roof, sliding into their apartment through the same window Kakashi used previously. Naruto continued talking even as she sat her bags on the kitchen table. "I dunno, like, hide behind me? Use me as an excuse whenever you need one?"

"You wouldn't want me to _actually_ do that, idiot," Sasuke tossed the vegetables in the fridge, slamming their drawer shut. "You're missing the point, anyways."

"Am not!"

* * *

 **Note:** Thanks for the reviews!


	52. Checkup

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Checkup**

A light rap at the door caused the pair to stiffen and exchange looks. Sasuke made a mental note to set traps in the house sometime today, "You answer."

"No, you!"

Sakura's voice cut through their squabble. "Naruto? Sasuke-kun? You in?"

Naruto's face lit up, and she jumped to her feet. "Sakura-kun! Hold on!" She practically flew over to the door, throwing it open. "Hey!"

Sasuke remained in the kitchen, putting groceries away. Sakura blinked before laughing. He huffed, resting a hand on the medical bag at his side. "Is everything going well? Are you two ready for a checkup?"


	53. Needle

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Needle**

"Yeah, sure!" Naruto bounced onto the couch, waiting for Sakura to sit down next to her. "Don't mind Sasuke, he's just back there somewhere."

Sakura set his bag down on the coffee table, moving besides Naruto. "Well, he can come out here in a bit. Let's look at your arm. Tell me if the sensation is dull or sharp." He gripped Naruto's amputated right arm, lightly pricking the stump in different areas with a thin needle.

"I don't really feel anything-" Naruto began, until the needle touched the very center of her scar tissue. She hissed, jerking away and shivering.

* * *

 **Note:** Thanks for the reviews!


	54. Sensation

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Sensation**

"I felt that! I felt that!" Naruto yelped, and Sasuke stepped out of the kitchen doorway. She jerked her head up. "Oi! You're next, bastard!"

Sakura laughed, jotting a note on his clipboard. "The fact that you still have sensation is very good, Naruto. Tsunade's arm plan might be able to go through, after all. Oh!" He patted the couch next to him. "Sasuke-kun, sit down. I should tell you about that."

"Hm." Sasuke scrutinized the pair through his lashes. Did Naruto not notice the sheen of sweat on the back of Sakura's neck, the faint tremor in his voice?

* * *

 **Note:** Sorry for the needles, haha...


	55. Dead

Note: Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Dead**

Sasuke remembered the feeling of being Team Seven. The energy, the camaraderie that had begun to thrum through the three of them... the sense of belonging. He'd trashed it.

"Do as you please," Sasuke sat down heavily next to Sakura. He peeled off his long-sleeved shirt, and would have folded it if he was able. It remained crumpled in his lap. Naruto watched over Sakura's shoulder as he prepared a new needle, and pressed the tip against different areas of scar tissue.

"Let me know if you feel anything," he said, and pricked the dead center. Sasuke didn't even blink.


	56. Severe

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Severe**

Sakura frowned, and tried testing the area a second time. Silence. He glanced up, checking his patient's expression. "Sasuke...?"

"What?" At that, Sasuke finally looked down. "Were you doing something?"

Naruto's jaw dropped. "You didn't feel it!?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes while Sakura set aside the needle. His hands lit up with green chakra, and he held them over the exposed scar tissue. "It looks like you received some severe nerve damage. Naruto did as well, but... not to this extent. You'll both need rigorous physical therapy to regain your sensitivity."

"What about... Sasuke's arm?" Naruto spoke up. "Tsunade's plan?"

* * *

 **Note:** Thanks for the reviews, guys!


	57. Shirt

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Shirt**

"Well... this certainly isn't a good sign," Sakura admitted, pulling his hands away. "I think the Kyuubi's regenerative abilities helped you out this time, Naruto."

"When don't they?" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke frowned, staring at Naruto's empty sleeve... before sliding his arm back into his shirt. He had to catch the cloth in his teeth to pull his wrist all the way through, and Sakura shot him a worried look. "Do you need... help?"

"No," he struggled with the shirt a little longer before finally tugging it over his head.

Sakura averted his eyes. "I see. Well, there's one more thing..."

* * *

 **Note:** Might update again later today.


	58. Availability

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Available**

"Are you two going to be available this week?" He asked.

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other. Naruto broke into a smile, scratching her cheek. "Well, yeah. I'm going to be studying in the academy, and I think Sasuke has some shopping to do. But we'll be around."

"Nice!" Sakura blurted out, before coughing. "I mean, you two should come visit me in the hospital. Especially you, Sasuke-kun."

"...I might."

The medical ninja stood up. "No, it's important. There are people who can help you adjust to your one arm, too." He gathered up his bag. "See you later!"


	59. Carefree

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Carefree**

Naruto stared at their front door, the one Sakura closed behind himself on his way out. She frowned. "...we should've had him teach us how to make food, Sasuke."

Sasuke stiffened before snorting. His ceramic expression cracked open. "...idiot."

"I was serious, bastard-!"

"Don't you think you're being a little too carefree, Naruto?" Sasuke cut in, resting his arm on the back of the sofa. "The possibility of being permanently maimed doesn't scare you?"

Naruto paused. "...does it scare _you_?"

"What?"

"I was prepared to die in order to save you, Sasuke. Losing an arm is nothing compared to that."

* * *

 **Note:** Thanks for the reviews!


	60. Strained

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Strained**

He drew closer to Naruto without really meaning to. Sasuke opened his mouth, then closed it. "...you still lost it, though."

Naruto caught the strained edge to his voice, how he leaned his weight on the palm pressed between the two of them. There was guilt there, and... something else. "You lost yours too," she stared up at him. "I'm really glad you didn't make me keep punching you."

Sasuke huffed, closing his eyes. "I don't like seeing you continue to suffer for my sins." _' **That's** what scares me.'_

"For your what?" Naruto burst into laughter. "Sasuke, I'm your friend!"


	61. Finances

**Note:** Exactly 100 words. I own nothing.

* * *

 **Finances**

Sasuke's expression hardened. "...right. You're my friend."

"I don't suffer when I help you, I suffer when you go off and do stupid shit on your own." She smirked, "Didn't you say you had some shopping to do?"

There was no way Naruto would change the subject on purpose, right? Sasuke pulled at his collar, looking down at his last shirt. "I do need clothes."

"Right!" Naruto clapped her hands together. "Yanno... how are you paying for all this stuff?"

"As the last Uchiha, all the clan's finances belong to me. Or at least, they _should_ ," Sasuke glowered, sitting up.

* * *

 **Note:** Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
